Drifting From Reality
by fadedgurl
Summary: Chapter One! A ZQI! I haven't seen any around, so here we go! First time writer, so please R&R! I hope the story will pick up pace and hopefully you all will like it!


A/N: I was searching for Quistis/Zell coupling stories and there were barely any, and all the ones that were good were done...so...I decided to write a little story! Square owns all 'cept my Zell!  
  
Drifting from Reality  
Chapter One  
  
She stirred the black spoon around in the cup for what seemed like hours. The clear brown collided with the white over and over again as she continued to stir the drink until it turned into a light brown. She pulled out the spoon and placed it down onto her napkin. She lifted the cup, listening to the conversation at hand. She feigned interest, just to keep her comrades amused. She blinked a few times, took a sip of her tea, and then pushed the chair away from the table. "I gotta get going, you guys," she said.  
  
All three of them looked up at her, sadness filling their eyes. "Why, Quistis?" Rinoa called out, grasping her hand.  
  
Quistis smiled at the loving girl. She pulled her hand away gently, so not to offend. "I've got to finish grading the written exams for these kids so they know whether to train this summer or to study."  
  
Rinoa pouted along side with Selphie. "But Quisty! You've got all week!"  
  
She shrugged softly. "I'd rather get it all done today so I can have all week off before the missions start pouring in."  
  
Squall chuckled softly. "Always the worker bee. Let her go guys, nothing will change her mind."  
  
Quistis nodded her head and gave Squall a pat on the back. "Thank you, Squall."  
  
Selphie pouted some more. "At least wait until Irvine and Zell get here!"  
  
Rinoa gave Quistis the best puppy eyes that she could. "Please, Quisty?"  
  
She sighed and sat back down into the chair. Selphie squealed with glee and grasped onto Quistis' hands. "Thank you, Quistis! We should go to the beach today!"  
  
Quistis frowned. She knew that once she gave into the demands of one simple thing, ten things followed. "No! Let's go shopping with the Balamb credit card!" Rinoa cheered out.  
  
Selphie grasped onto Rinoa's hands, smiling. "Ooh! We can go to this one bar I've heard about! Its called 'Reality.' Pretty wicked sounding!"  
  
Rinoa looked over at Quistis. "How about it?"  
  
She slumped into the chair. "Those exams won't grade themselves..."  
  
Squall smiled, holding onto Rinoa's one hand. Rinoa glanced over at Squall, giving him a death glare. Squall sighed. "Quistis, I hate to say this, but, I'm ordering you to take a day off."  
  
Quistis groaned loudly, causing some students to stare. Rinoa wrapped her arms around her fiancée, giving him butterfly kisses on his cheeks. Selphie stood up, knocking her chair back and began to shout 'booyaka!' From the entrance, Irvine and Zell walked in. They were laughing about something, and all what Quistis could do was watch. Zell saw the hotdogs being brought out and left the conversation with Irvine short. Irvine took a seat next to Quistis and smiled his charming smile at her.  
  
"'Ello, Quistis!" he said with utmost glee. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into him.  
  
She sighed and pushed away from him. "Good morning, Irvine. Ok, I waited for those two to show up, I'm gonna go and grab some stuff."  
  
Rinoa smiled. "We'll meet you at the main gate in a half an hour!"  
  
Zell plopped down with a pile of hotdogs. "Huh?" he asked, stuffing one in his mouth. Rinoa giggled with happiness.  
  
Selphie chimed in too. "I know! We'll make this an all group outing! Quis, you go get your stuff together. We'll inform these guys!"  
  
Quistis placed on her bathing suit, which was a pale blue, almost the color of the sea. She also placed on her flared blue jean skirt that came on right above the knee. She shoved her feet through blue flip-flops and grabbed a beach towel. She opened the door, and then closed it, walking down the hall with a towel in her hand and sunglasses covering her eyes. "Hey!" she heard a voice call out. She turned around to see Selphie skipping down the hallway with her yellow and green striped tankini. She had on a pair of bright green cargo shorts and yellow flip-flops. Her towel was thrown around her neck and a smile adorned her face. "Looking good!"  
  
Quistis laughed and continued to walk down the hallway. They stopped off at Rinoa's room, who walked out with a hot pink bikini, with matching flip- flops as well, and a see through white mesh covering her body up to her thighs. "Ladies! Are we ready for some fun?" she called out.  
  
Quistis had to admit that being able to leave when they wanted, was a great feeling. Although, Quistis felt as though that feeling would be better if she had someone to go with. Rinoa had Squall, who they later saw walking in front of them in a baggy pair of black swim trunks. Selphie had the new intern for Headmaster Cid, although, he was too busy to be able to do the things they did. Zell had the library girl, with pigtails, which none of them wanted around. Irvine had every girl in every nation.  
  
While Quistis had no one. Those thoughts vanished when they all met at the entrance. Irvine lifted her up and swung her around. He was wearing a pair of orange swim trunks. Zell had on his usual bright blue ones. Suddenly, a voice called out from behind them. Selphie turned around first, rushing into the arms of her boyfriend. "Derek! How'd you get out of that meeting?" she asked as he walked with her, his arm wrapped around her tiny waist.  
  
Derek smiled. "You can thank Squall and Irvine for that!"  
  
Selphie turned and gave the two their own big hugs. Quistis waved hi to him and he waved hi back. They all began to walk towards Balamb beach. As they walked, and all five of them talked, Quistis' thoughts drifted towards Selphie's and Derek's relationship.  
  
They met when Cid first hired him as his personal intern. Derek was happy, hyper, charming, and couldn't resist a good joke. Compared to Irvine and Selphie, their relationship was going much better. Derek adored her with sunflowers, once a week of course, and always managed to squeeze in enough time for one date a week. Quistis smiled at that point. 'I'm so glad that Selphie finally found someone to adore her.'  
  
Selphie pinched Derek's non-existent abs and darted away into the field. He chased after her and they were long gone from their sites. "They are so cute!" Rinoa squealed. Irvine smiled. "Its so good that you don't get jealous, Irv!"  
  
"No reason to! Got my eyes set on someone else!" Irvine quickly wrapped an arm around Quistis, only to get a chuckle out of Zell and a laugh out of Rinoa. Quistis quickly jabbed his ribs, causing him to yelp in pain.  
  
"Looks as though its all in disdain, Irvine," Zell said. As they continued to walk on, they finally reached the beach. It was completely humid that none of them even bothered to set up their spots. They just dropped their stuff and darted into the ocean waters, where Derek and Selphie were kissing. Rinoa came charging first, tackling Selphie into the water. Irvine jumped on Rinoa, only to have Selphie push him off. Derek tackled Selphie, then Squall tackled Derek.  
  
Zell turned and looked at Quistis, smiling almost evilly. "Zell...don't you dare!" she screamed out.  
  
"Aww, why not?" Quistis glared at him, but resulted in him lifting her up and tossing her into the water. She sat up, shaking the water from her golden tresses. Zell jumped in, splashing the group with the water.  
  
A/N: Yea, I know. Nothing going on. Please review! I promise that there will be A LOT more going on in the next chapter. I just didn't wanna rush in...I'm such a n00b at writing fanfictions...


End file.
